Cullen family songs
by Alyce-Cullen
Summary: These are some songs for the Cullens and other Twilight characters, me and my best friend wrote during Social studies. They are very funny! R
1. Alice's happy song

Edward's POV:

Alice's happy song:

_I'm so happy_

_I'm always happy_

_There are many things that make me happy:_

_Shopping_

_dress up_

_Bella Barbie_

_Jazzy- poo!_

_I'm so happy_

_I'm so very happy_

_All these things make me happy_

_I hope you're happy too!_

"I swear I am going to kill you, Alice." I hissed.

"Too late!" She chirped and skipped out of the room.


	2. Jasper's song

Jasper's song:

Oh say can you see

the solider at fight

with the hot blonde hair

and the battle scars?

He was not killed.

He is not dead.

He was murdered,

and he became a murder himself.

He walks on your emotions,

makes you feel suicidal.

Don't believe it?

Ask Bella and Edward.

He was not killed.

He is not dead.

He was murdered,

and he became a murder himself.

His wife can predict your death,

but he will cause it.

He was not killed.

He is not dead.

He was murdered,

and he became a murder himself.

Don't make fun of the confederates,

unless you don't want to see tommorrow.

He was not killed.

He is not dead.

He was murdered,

and he became a murder himself.

**-By Alyce and Dar!**


	3. Rosalie's song

Rosalie's POV:

Rosalie's Song!

_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_.

_Wait..._

_I'm prettier than Barbie,_

_I'm so beautiful its scary!_

"It is scary." Edward interrupted.

"Is someone jealous?" I asked.

"Always." He said with deep sarcasm in his voice.

_Tell me I'm pretty!_

_Everyone is jealous of me!_

_Because I am so pretty!_

_Nobody can tell me otherwise,_

_everyone says I'm so pretty!_

_I mean when I look like this, who wouldn't stare?!?!?!?!?!_

_Everyone wants to know me!_

_Everyone wants to be my friend!_

_Everybody-_

"SHUT UP" Edward whimpered.

_Everybody wants my body except my gay brother Edward!_

"I'm not gay!" Edward yelled.

_Everyone wants my body except for my metro sexual brother Eddie!_

"You are a self centered Barbie, that is the reason I turned you down"

"I'm not even singing out loud." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"_I have a beautiful voice,_

_beautiful hair,_

_I am so beautiful it is scary!" _I sang.

"Well," Jasper said. "At least she is right about that."


	4. Aro's song

Aro's song:

A/N: Be prepared to laugh if you have a wild/ crazy imagination like me. . .

Oh Hale yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand.  
When I'll say that something  
I want to touch your hand, I want to hold your hand, I really want to hold your hand.

When I have a brand new hairdo  
With my eyelashes all in curl,  
I float as the clouds on air do,  
I enjoy being a girl!

Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.

And when I touch you I feel happy inside!  
It's such a feeling that my **love **I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide.

Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
Something I'm so sure of I want to touch your hand, I want to hold your hand, I really want to hold your hand.

And when i touch you i feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my **love**  
I can't hide, i can't hide, i can't hide.

There is more than one reason I hold their hands. . .

When I hold your hand I smile

When I hold your hand feel sexy.

When I hold your hand I feel beautiful.

Its rainin' men, Hallelujah, Its raining men, Am-en  
Im gonna go out, Im gonna let myself get, Absolutely soaking wet

Its raining men, Hallelujah, Its raining men, every specimen

Tall and blond, in other words Carlisle.

dark and lean, Felix

Rough and tough and strong and mean I love you, Emmett!

God bless **Mother Nature**, She's a single woman too  
She took on the heavens, And she did what she had to do

Forever united here somehow  
Yeah you got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you (III)

A/N 1: Aro is cool! He is like my favorite guy Vampire (beside Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle- then comes Aro, then Benjamin, Stefan and Vladimir!

A/n 2: lease review and tell me what you think! XD


End file.
